The disclosure is based on a hand power tool device.
A hand power tool device has already been proposed in EP 1 992 453 A1, in particular for a rotary and/or chipping hammer, having a hammer tube and a B-impact damping system comprising at least one damping means that is provided to damp recoil energy.